


Don't Be Such a Child

by DaddySnootdogg



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddySnootdogg/pseuds/DaddySnootdogg
Summary: So.. Hector, final thoughts?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble from my Payday era! Just felt like writing what it may have been like for Hector at the end of Hoxton's Revenge.

One moment, Hector was sitting in the living room, calm and having a smoke, smiling as he stared at the two boards of evidence that he had come up with. Then there was a bang, a slam, the fast and heavy opening of the front doors that had sent them flying into the walls.

"HECTOR, HECTOR! WHERE ARE YOU?!", it was the FBI boss, frantically calling for him, causing Hector to jump from his spot and meet him in the foyer.  
  
"What's the matter?" He asked, breath short and eyes wide.  
  
"They found you", the boss responded.  
  
Hector's eyes went wide and his heart began pumping, "THE PAYDAY GANG FOUND ME?!".  
  
The boss nodded, "Yes, they did, security is already on the premises, they're patrolling now. Get your ass to the panic room!".

Hector nodded quickly and made his way to the basement, albeit stopping to grab a drink and some books. Once he was safely in the panic room the boss locked him up tight. Then, it was all a waiting game, to see if they really did find him, if they really were coming after him, if he was now a dead man just waiting for the hour of execution. Then, what felt like nearly a day later he heard it, gunshots, screaming, yelling, bodies hitting the floor; they were here, the PAYDAY gang has come for revenge. His breath became short again, heart pounding as if it wanted to break free from his chest. He began to tear up, and his head went down and his hands came together as he began to pray.

Then a new sound became apparent, a drill, banging away at the panic room. Hector stood up, he yanked the armor from the rack and assembled it, surprisingly a helmet came with it. Once all was on he held in his hands a simple magnum. Hector leaned against the wall, pointing the gun at the door, waiting, breathing hard, then he began yelling insults. That all ended when minutes later, gun shots ceased and the drill stopped, the door creaked open. He began to, to his demise, cry, tears slowing tracing down his cheeks. They opened the door, he fired, Hoxton yelled and a sharp pain ripped through Hector's body. He screamed, screamed for his mother, his family, anyone at all, then all went dark and Hector laid on the ground of the panic room, gurgling, choking, and bleeding. It was over, all was over for the rat known as Hector. Tears stopped falling from his eyes, and the blood pooled around his now lifeless corpse.


End file.
